<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sunset Left You Feeling Colder by GoldfishForHire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879960">The Sunset Left You Feeling Colder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishForHire/pseuds/GoldfishForHire'>GoldfishForHire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holding A Star In Your Arms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), The Outsiders (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bruce Wayne is a Good Dad, Bruce is a batdad, Conner died and Tim is still not handling it well, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tim Drake Gets a Hug, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, batfam, questionable science, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldfishForHire/pseuds/GoldfishForHire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Attempt Ninety Eight Unsuccessful </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Attempt Ninety Nine Unsuccessful </em>
</p><p>Tim promised to stop the cloning attempts.</p><p>
  <em>Attempt One Hundred Twenty Unsuccessful</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Attempt One Hundred Twenty One Unsuccessful</em>
</p><p> Well, he never actually said 'Promise'.</p><p>
  <em>Attempt One Hundred Twenty Three Unsuccessful</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Attempt One Hundred Twenty Four Successful</em>
</p><p>Well. Damn.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake &amp; Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holding A Star In Your Arms [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TimKon clone!baby</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sunset Left You Feeling Colder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Every instance of science is backed by creative license.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim sighed and pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. He was utterly exhausted. The team was finally back in the Tower from a twice extended mission and though the tension had dissipated, it still lingered. The fact that they were all on break and thus were not bound by the weekend was their only saving grace. They’d gotten intel on a base for the Hangmen - a group that had apparently been a problem for the previous iteration of the Titans and who had once targeted Lian Harper specifically - that was allegedly funded and run by Lex Luthor and Vic wanted to check it out before Roy heard about it. That would have been high stakes enough, but then Cassie assigned pairs that didn’t typically work together, mostly so she could pair herself with him. </p><p>He knew that the rest of the team thought that it was because of their recent run in with their future selves. To be fair to them, they were sort of right in a roundabout way. But he also knew that Cassie was being more than fair to him, that she was in fact being very generous by letting the rest of the team think that that was the case; that it had been a matter of personal reassurance on her part or something. Because Tim knew that pretty much the sole reason for them to pair up despite the vast difference in their skill sets and fighting styles was that Cassie didn’t trust him on his own around Luthor. Or more specifically, around the possibility of Luthor’s DNA. And to be fair to her, she was right to be suspicious.</p><p>He knew that Cassie had wanted to talk to him about it after the mission, but their reconnaissance  had resulted in more questions than answers. Soon after landing, she and Vic had disappeared to discuss the inconclusive information of their mission and to try to figure out what to tell Roy. Eddie and Rose had headed supposedly back to their own rooms and Tim took this as his chance to slip out quietly. It was quick work to grab one of the boats and head to the mainland. Soon enough Tim was shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans and adopting a casual stroll. </p><p>The first time Cassie had caught him near the lab he'd hidden in the city after she discovered him in it, he'd explained that sometimes when he missed Kon too much he walked by it. Because even though he'd sworn off his cloning attempts, it was still one of the places he felt closest to him. Or maybe the sadness he was feeling was close enough to the despair he'd felt when he'd sunk so low. She didn’t buy it at the time and it had taken many walks with her by its hidden location to eventually convince her. It became something that the two of them shared and Cassie had even come to him a few times to offer instead of waiting for him to suggest it or running into him midway through and joining along. </p><p>It was ironic, he mused to himself, that she hadn't believed him at the start because that was almost the only time he'd meant it. At the beginning, after their kiss, he could focus on their shared grief. But before long, he realized he wasn't as into their relationship as she seemed to be and the deflection it provided became less and less. But he couldn't find it in himself to let it go. Partly because he could still appreciate it for the small distraction that it was, but also...because he imagined that it was the sort of thing that Kon would have been wild about. His lovers becoming lovers. Tim smiled grimly. And then their future selves had shown up and brought the revelation that his and Cassie’s relationship was critical to bringing Kon back. Not just in memory, not just in grief, not just in remade genetic material. An actual, legitimate return. In their lives, in his arms, and how could Tim say no to that? In the end, it was Cassie who was strong enough to name their relationship for the farce that it was. They went back to being friends. That was good. And Tim...Tim went back to his calculations. </p><p>And that was. </p><p>Well. </p><p>At first it was just in his head, now and again. Just entertaining the thought. Then it was just scribbling out formulae. Just theoretically, he told himself, just scientific curiosity to see where he'd gone wrong. Tim is a good liar. He lies to Batman. It’s the lying to himself that’s the problem; he always knows what he’s hiding.</p><p>The one time he and Cassie went back into the lab was to clean up the mess he’d made the last time he’d used it. They’d fixed it up as much as they could without removing the equipment and that was only because they would have needed to involve other people to do so. Either to help with the removal or to accept the machines as donations, and Tim had told Cassie that he wasn’t ready for other people to know what he’d done. She had believed him but then again, why wouldn’t she? It was the truth even if it wasn’t necessarily the whole of it.</p><p>Confident that he wasn’t being followed, Tim slipped through the door. That cleaning day might have been the last time Cassie was inside but it wasn’t even close to the last time he was. He’d completely revamped his security after Cassie had gotten through so easily and he’d even moved the actual entrance. It wouldn’t be enough if she really wanted to get in, but it might be enough to convince her that he’d sealed it away for now. </p><p>As he made his way down the stairs, he heard the computers coming online as his bio-signature was recognized. The sliver of hope he’d been trying not to let himself feel this time died in his chest as he looked at the screens.</p><p>ATTEMPT ONE HUNDRED TWENTY UNSUCCESSFUL</p><p>ATTEMPT ONE HUNDRED TWENTY ONE UNSUCCESSFUL</p><p>ATTEMPT ONE HUNDRED TWENTY TWO UNSUCCESSFUL</p><p>Tim walked over to where the next tests were ready to go and his breath caught. There must have been a power failure at some point because four of the samples were ruined. He’d done his best to have the smallest window possible when the power rolled over from the main grid to the back up generators but apparently that wasn’t good enough. Now he had enough of Superman’s DNA for three more tests, but only enough of Luthor’s for one. He couldn’t think of a way to get more of either without risking discovery. Tim clenched his fists and pressed them hard into the countertop in a desperate effort not to start destroying things again. What was it? What the hell could be missing from the equation? </p><p>Would it be worth it to simply ask Luthor? What could it cost? </p><p>His exhale punched out of his throat. He couldn't believe he’d just actually thought that. Jesus Christ, the things something like that would cost. He forced his mind away from that thought before he risked starting a list of acceptable risks. He breathed steadily and focused on the way his hands were clenched so tight his blood had bleached from them.</p><p>His blood.</p><p>His...blood?</p><p>Tim staggered back from the countertop. Wait. He ran his hands through his hair and urged himself into slowing down and forcing himself to recap: He had no idea how to create a half human/half Kryptonian clone of Superman and Lex Luthor. He had run the simulations over and over and couldn’t figure out what was missing. His eyes slid over to the refrigerator where he kept the sample of Kon’s DNA. Maybe he didn’t have to force the same breakthrough that Luthor had had. If he combined human DNA with Kon’s already half human DNA…Tim didn’t even finish the thought, just scrambled to the medical supplies for a syringe and vials. </p><p>He tied a tourniquet around his arm and Cassie’s voice sounded in his head demanding to know “What are you doing here?” </p><p>He drew a few vials of blood and he could hear Dick like he was right there, asking him to “Just listen to me, little brother. You need to slow down.”</p><p>Tim ripped off the tourniquet, snatched up his vials, and grabbed the sample of Kon’s DNA. He went back over to the tests he had ready, initiated the only viable one, and then he brought up the controls to begin a new test sequence and added his and Kon’s samples as he heard Bruce insist that “You’re not thinking straight, Tim. Take the time to consider the consequences.”</p><p>The first test was running and the next was queued up. His finger hovered over the start button and then Tim hesitated. He squeezed his eyes shut and wished for a moment, just one moment, when he could feel like he was in control of his life again. He wished for a moment when things would feel like they weren’t crashing down around him. He wished for a moment when he could just stop. He wished for a moment when he could catch a damn break for once.</p><p>His comm chimed and he answered automatically. “Robin.”</p><p>“Where are you?” Cassie. “There’s activity at the Hangmen’s base. We’re going back in; you can sleep on the plane.”</p><p>“I headed out already. Give me forty minutes.”</p><p>It would be less if Bart had still been there. It would be less if Kon had still been there.</p><p>Tim’s eyes snapped open. The moment passed. He pressed the button and turned on his heel, cape flaring behind him. </p><p>He made it back to the Titan’s hangar in just over half an hour. The team was already boarding the T-Jet when he arrived. Cassie’s eyes flicked up and down his frame, instinctively checking him for injuries despite the short time he’d been gone. When their gazes finally met, she still looked concerned. He cocked a brow under his mask and gave a half smile but her expression didn’t change. If she talked to him at all he knew she’d read him even better than she was now so he headed that off at the pass. Eddie waved at him and asked where he’d been. Tim just shrugged and before anyone could say anything that could get that conversational topic to stick, he turned to Vic and asked “Why aren’t we working with the Outsiders on this?”</p><p>Voices rose immediately around him and Tim tuned them out. There were merits to working with the Outsiders and merits to leaving them out of it. But he didn’t really care which way they went. If he was being honest, he hadn’t really been paying that much attention to the back and forth of it; he was too preoccupied. If he was still being honest, he had been for quite some time. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cassie staring at him. So much had happened in their lives since they’d met. They were Titans now. Cassie was their leader now. But under it all and through it all, they were Young Justice. And Young Justice knew Tim’s tells better than the Titans ever would. Cassie knew what his diversions looked like. Cassie knew the kinds of things his diversions usually hid. </p><p>As he watched her watch him, the voices around them raised to a crescendo and eventually Cassie’s gaze tore away from him and she snapped something to the rest of them. Tim didn’t bother tuning back in. Despite the concern and anger and suspicion in her eyes, Tim knew that Cassie wouldn’t say anything to the others about where he might have been. Young Just Us ran too deep.</p><p>Eventually they all filed into the jet and took off as Cyborg established a link with Nightwing to make an effort to coordinate on the way. Despite their head start, the Outsiders got there just before them and hit the ground running. Ravager took it as a challenge and Kid Devil seemed to be just excited to be working with another team but Tim watched Nightwing pull Arsenal back more than once. There were more people in the base than they were expecting, but not more than they were capable of handling and Cassie stopped keeping such a close eye on him when they figured out that the Hangmen were being funded by Dr. Sivana rather than Luthor. </p><p>It was a much quicker mission than last time but there were a few close calls including when Provoke targeted Cyborg with a small EMP. It could have been fatal, but Cyborg knew how to protect himself against it. His tech combined with Batman’s modifications meant that their equipment died but wasn’t utterly ruined and would be able to be recharged once they got back to the jet. After that - admittedly sad - display, it was short work to subdue the Hangmen and grab the evidence they needed. There was a good chance Sivana himself would dodge the charges, but Sivana Industries definitely wouldn’t.</p><p>Wonder Girl and Cyborg were talking with Arsenal and Nightwing to figure out how to break down the clean up and most of the rest of them had headed back to their respective vehicles. Tim was keeping an eye on that and halfheartedly listening to the Titans’ post mission banter around him while he waited for his equipment to recharge. It had just gotten started when he got three notifications.</p><p>ATTEMPT ONE HUNDRED TWENTY THREE UNSUCCESSFUL</p><p>ATTEMPT ONE HUNDRED TWENTY FOUR SUCCESSFUL</p><p>SEQUENCE ONE HUNDRED TWENTY FOUR INITIATING</p><p>Tim choked hard, chest momentarily seizing around his shock. There was a brief moment of incomprehension as he read the words over and over without absorbing them, followed immediately by a level of elation he had never before experienced. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that could bring him down from this.</p><p>“Robin? Did something happen?”</p><p>Tim turned to answer Kid Devil and the grin dropped from his face as he met the other teen’s eyes and the reality slammed into him. What the hell did he do now? Tim dropped his gaze back to his tablet and, trying to quell his rising panic, tapped the ‘Stop Sequence’ button but that didn’t provide any forward thinking information.</p><p>“I need to get back to San Francisco.”</p><p>Kid Devil gave an awkward smile. “Well then I guess it’s good that we are going back to -”</p><p>“I need to get there now.”</p><p>Ravager was looking over now and Kid Devil looked more concerned than confused. Tim didn’t know if that had more to do with how uncharacteristically short he was being or with the fact that his breathing was nowhere near under control which was ridiculous because he was Robin, he was a Bat, he was trained to work under stress so he shouldn’t be - </p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>Tim’s eyes flicked to Ravager but didn’t bother answering her and focused on Kid Devil again. “I need to get back. Right now. Something’s come...I need you to take me.”</p><p>“Should we get the others? If it’s something bad back in San Francisco, we should all -”</p><p>“No. It’s not like that.” He tried for a reassuring smile, but he could see Cassie looking over at them and he refocused. “It’s a personal thing. You know.”</p><p>“Robin?” Cassie. Shit.</p><p>He leaned in and lowered his voice. “We need to go. Now.” Eddie looked like he might refuse but Tim cut him off. “Eddie. Please.”</p><p>Tim knew there was no way Eddie could read anything on his face with the way it was still masked, but there was no disguising the way his voice was starting to waver or the way the tablet was trembling in his hand.</p><p>Eddie opened his mouth, but then hesitated. He pressed his mouth into a tight line and nodded. “Okay. Where do you need to go?”</p><p>“Baker Street. Doesn’t matter where.”</p><p>“Robin!” Cassie was coming up the ramp but Eddie was grabbing his arm and they disappeared in a swirl of flame. The last thing he saw before they were gone was Cassie turning on her heel and shouting to get Dick’s attention. Her hearing wasn’t anywhere close to a Kryptonian’s capabilities, but it was enhanced enough that she would have been able to hear their conversation. She knew what he’d been hiding now.</p><p>Despite how long the Titans had been in San Francisco, the city’s citizens still weren’t used to sudden reminders of them, so when they appeared suddenly in a burst of flame, it triggered some panic in the street. It wasn’t his problem, though, and he bolted immediately. Eddie would figure it out. Or not. He raced to the lab and activated every safeguard it had as he entered. He’d need as much time as he could get. He nearly slipped on the stairs and skidded to a stop when he got to the tank and then the rest of the world seemed to fade away.</p><p>It wasn’t Kon. Wasn’t even close. When he’d remotely stopped the sequence, the emergency protocols had kicked in and preserved the procedure where it had been.</p><p>Tim stared for long minutes at the figure floating in the tube. A beep sounded next to him and he dragged his attention over to the computer that showed the vital signs of the life in the tank. He saw the read out of oxygen levels and heart rate and distantly recognized them as probably within a good range but he wasn’t a doctor and didn’t have any experience with babies aside from helping Steph with her pregnancy when he had been focused almost exclusively on her. The thought of her sent a hollow pain shuddering through him, but it was a distant sort of pain. The glass beneath his hand was cold and hard, but that seemed a bit removed from him as well. He blinked and scrambled at the controls that would let him open the tank, not bothering with the ones that would drain it properly first. The amniotic-like fluid poured down the glass and onto his pants and shoes and he lifted the baby from the tank and brought him close to his chest. </p><p>He started to turn, but his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed almost straight down. Red lights began to rhythmically flare and the silent alarms triggered as the door to the stairwell was forced open. The baby stirred, but he put a hand up to protect his small eyes from the changes in light and he settled back down.</p><p>“Tim! Tim are you -” Cassie. She must have flown back. Tim detached his cape and wrapped it around the tiny, warm body in his arms.</p><p>“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ.” Dick. Huh. He must have caught a ride with her. The baby’s breaths were so small, but steady. That was good. </p><p>Arguing. Cassie’s distinct shouting. Dick’s. Quick footsteps. Rummaging. Dragging. Something slammed, then something else. Frantic clacking noises. Then the lights went back to normal as the alarms were disabled. He stopped shielding the baby’s eyes and instead did a cursory once over of the tiny body, though the computer would have alerted him to any problems.</p><p>Five fingers on one hand. Five on the other. Five toes. Five more. His eyes slid back up the short distance to the small head in the crook of his arm.</p><p>Two things occurred to him then. First, the baby was going to be hungry soon. Second, “I don’t have any food for him.”</p><p>A wordless yell that Cassie only did when she felt too overwelmed, but what would she be scared of right now? Running steps. The door slammed. </p><p>He’d always heard that babies didn’t have a lot of hair, but this one did. Black, and so soft. Blue eyes opened briefly and then there was the tiniest yawn he’d ever seen.</p><p>Footsteps approached and someone crouched in front of him. “Tim, little brother, what did you do?”</p><p>Tim looked up at the choked sound to his brother’s voice but everything still felt so far away.</p><p>Dick looked at the baby in his arms and then he looked back up as the tears that had been holding steady leaked down his cheeks. He put his hands on Tim’s shoulders. “You’re supposed to talk to me. Why didn’t you talk to me?”</p><p>Tim’s brow furrowed. “Sorry.”</p><p>Dick squeezed his hands and his eyes and shook his head. “No. Tim. Don’t just say that right now.” </p><p>He said it like he had the first time he’d seen Tim stare at the edge of a roof a little too long. </p><p>He said it like he did the time he caught Tim leaving his wounds untreated.</p><p>He said it like Tim had been hurting himself.</p><p>Dick rocked forward and pressed their foreheads together, mindful of the still sleeping small body in Tim’s arms. The room was filled with three different breathing patterns. Eventually the door opened again and there were more footsteps. Dick pulled away. “I have to go. I’ll be back, okay?”</p><p>Tim didn’t respond but Dick didn’t wait, just rubbed a hand over his eyes and stood up, lurching away. There was a sound like one body colliding with another. Murmuring. Dick’s breathing was getting worse. Tim traced the nose that was almost smaller than his finger tip. Footsteps on the stairs. The door opened and shut again.</p><p>It must have been Dick who left because it was heavy boots that came to stand in front of him, black cape sweeping the ground behind him. Batman kneeled down in front of him like Dick had. The room was filled with three different breathing patterns.</p><p>Then Batman’s hands came to rest on his face and guided his head into lookin up and Tim saw that Bruce had pushed the cowl back. His eyes looked dark and heavy. Had something happened? He felt Bruce’s thumbs brush gently back and forth over his cheeks and he unconsciously mirrored it on the small, round cheek under his own thumb.</p><p>“Tim, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Tim stared uncomprehendingly.</p><p>Bruce shook his head slightly. “I’m sorry that you’ve been struggling so hard and I didn’t notice.”</p><p>Tim’s gaze wandered back down to the sleeping face resting against his chest. “It’s okay.”</p><p>The fingers on his face tightened marginally. “No, chum. It’s not.”</p><p>Bruce ducked his head to try to catch Tim’s eye but Tim didn’t look up. “Tim, that’s not...This child isn’t Conner.”</p><p>Tim hummed. “No. He’s both of us.”</p><p>Bruce breathed out softly. “Jonathan and Martha Kent have plenty of experience raising young Kryptonians. And I know you trust them.”</p><p>Tim considered that and nodded. “Yeah. I’ll ask them for help when I need it.”</p><p>He could feel Bruce study him some more before the older man leaned forward and pressed his lips to the top of Tim’s head. “Okay, son. Okay.”</p><p>Bruce pulled back and Tim saw as he dropped his hand to run gently over the baby’s hair. “Does he have a name?”</p><p>Tim hummed again. “Joren. Joren Conner Drake Wayne.”</p><p>“Joren. I’m sure Clark will approve.”</p><p>Tim’s heart started to beat with a nervousness he couldn’t name right now so he just nodded and watched Joren as Bruce watched them both until someone spoke to him on his comm. Bruce muttered a few times too quietly for Tim to catch and then he put his hands under Tim’s arms and guided him to standing, steadying him as he swayed at first. “Come on, time to head home.”</p><p>Tim held onto Joren as Bruce put his arm around his shoulders, cape coming around to cover all three of them. As they cleared the stairs, they passed Victor, Cassie, and Roy as those three headed down to the lab.</p><p>“Don’t worry about them.” Bruce murmured to him.</p><p>They passed Rose and Eddie standing guard at the door and some of the Outsiders further down the street. Eddie stepped forward but Rose held him back and looked at him with a solemness that Tim would never have expected to find on her features.</p><p>There was a blue and red figure that flew down from the sky and landed not far from them, making to stride forward but was barred by a black arm with a blue stripe. </p><p>And then they were on the Batplane and heading off. Bruce had some formula for Joren, either because Cassie had gotten some or because it was just another contingency for Batman. He called ahead to update Alfred and ask him to get some supplies. Then he called Leslie and asked her to meet them at the manor. Tim didn’t notice much of that call, nor of any of the rest of the flight. </p><p>Soon enough they were landing in the bunker and making their way back through the cave up to the kitchen where Leslie was waiting for them, Tim tucking his cape tighter around Joren to keep him warm as they went. </p><p>Leslie asked a lot of questions which he answered without really taking in what was being said, and then she declared Joren as healthy as she could with what little she knew about Kryptonian biology. Bruce promised to get her everything she would need and then Alfred was showing her out and Bruce was escorting Tim and Joren up to bed. Alfred hadn’t had time to get a crib, so there were piles of pillows designating Joren’s spot on Tim’s bed. Bruce and Alfred showed Tim how to put a diaper and then a onesie on him and then they ushered him into the shower and took care of his uniform. </p><p>He came back out dressed in his pajamas and Bruce looked up at him from the chair at his desk. “We’ll get baby monitors tomorrow. Tonight Alfred and I are going to spell each other off.”</p><p>Tim opened his mouth to protest, but Bruce shook his head. “You need sleep, chum. Even more than usual. You can start baby duty tomorrow.”</p><p>Tim still wanted to protest but he was exhausted. He nodded.</p><p>Bruce put his hands on his knees. “Are you going to be alright if I go get a glass of water?”</p><p>Tim nodded again and Bruce pushed himself up, smoothing a hand over Tim’s hair as he passed into the bathroom.</p><p>Bruce had only been gone for a minute when the world rushed back in. The full impact of what had just happened hit him full force and for the second time that day, his legs gave out from under him. His heart thundered in his chest and his breath came short and fast.</p><p>“Tim?” Bruce was back and rushing over to him. “What happened?”</p><p>Tim squeezed his eyes shut and curled over his knees and whimpered, “He’s dead, he’s dead.”</p><p>Bruce bolted up and lunged over to Joren, reaching out. Then he turned and came back. “He’s breathing, Tim. Joren’s fine.”</p><p>His grief was a vice around his throat but he shook his head. He choked out, “Not him. Conner. Conner’s gone.”</p><p>Bruce closed his eyes.</p><p>“He’s not coming back.”</p><p>“No, Tim. He’s not.” And then Tim couldn’t hold back the sobs anymore and tried to smother them in his hands so he wouldn’t wake Joren, but he felt an arm around his back and then another under his knees and he was being lifted away. </p><p>He didn’t know where he was carried to or even how long he cried for. But he knew that Bruce never once let go, even as his shirt was dirtied and Tim’s crying got louder and louder. Eventually he calmed. His breath and his tears slowed and he sagged against Bruce’s broad chest before bolting up and struggling against Bruce’s hold. </p><p>“Joren!” he gasped out.</p><p>Bruce didn’t let go. “Alfred is watching him. He’s safe, Tim. He’s safe. And so are you.”</p><p>Tim slumped back down and felt Bruce’s lips against his temple. “I fucked up so bad. What’s Clark going to do?”</p><p>“You let me worry about Clark. He’ll be okay.”</p><p>“I know this wasn’t...I know there have to be consequences. But Joren...please, I want -” Tim cut himself off as tears began falling again.</p><p>Bruce shushed him gently. “It’s alright, Tim. The lab is being taken care of. It’s being taken care of. Joren’s going to be fine. This house is not exactly unused to sudden child acquisition.”</p><p>Tim smiled weakly, but it was more than he thought he’d be able to manage.</p><p>“Take your time.” Bruce said. “Let me know when you’re ready and we’ll head back.”</p><p>Tim looked around and realised they were in Bruce’s bedroom. He made a conscious effort to regulate his breathing and get himself under control. “I miss him so much.”</p><p>Bruce’s heart beat strong and steady beneath his cheek. “I know, son. But you’ll be alright. You’re not alone in this.”</p><p>Eventually Tim pulled away and they went back to his room to relieve Alfred. The old butler put a hand on Tim’s shoulder and squeezed. “My poor boy. What a day you’ve had.”</p><p>Tim’s eyes filled again, but he didn’t want to cry anymore. “Thank you, Alfred.”</p><p>Alfred tutted and cupped his cheek. “Off to bed with you, Master Tim. A lot of things will need doing tomorrow.”</p><p>Tim tried for a smile but Alfred didn’t seem to need anything more. Relieved, Tim moved away and into bed. He reached over the pillow barrier and ran his finger over Joren’s cheek again before withdrawing his arm. He heard Bruce settle into the chair again but didn’t take his eyes off the baby in his bed.</p><p>Tim slipped into sleep without noticing; watching his son as Bruce watched his.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I know that it's pretty much standard that when Tim has a kid he names him Jack. Backed partly by established naming convention (isn't Jackson after his father?) and partly because (I think) it's confirmed in a potential future. But in this case, Tim wants to name the baby after Conner. He obviously can't actually name the kid 'Conner' or no one would believe him that he understood that it wasn't actually his dead boyfriend. So it would have to be someone else on Conner's side. Clark isn't really appropriate and my first instinct was to name him Jon, but we can't name every new Kryptonian baby Jon. </p><p>Joren functions as a humanized version of Jor-El to honour Conner's Kryptonian side. Also, Google tells me that Joren is Dutch for 'Farmer' so he's still sort of named after Jonathan.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>